


Not sorry

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: POV Theon Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: I wrote this one after umm season five? when i was really upset that the show made Theon say he deserved everything and this is basically just a rant against that in Theon pov





	Not sorry

I’m not sorry, why should I be? You never were sorry for your family did to me . Did you really think I’d still choose you My captors ,over my real family? Would you do that you were me?  
you’d have done the same thing If you were in my place don’t you dare try to tell me that you would not. I had no choice.  
I tried. I really did. I wanted to it work. I didn’t want to be a failure. I didn’t want to leave you. To betray you. But I’m not sorry. My father said no. they all said no. we’re not subjects were not slaves. We take what is ours.  
They said I was too like you. Too stark . what a joke. Like I was ever one of you. Like I was ever good enough for the bloody Starks. They said Winterfell was my place now. So I took it. I took what was mine. You can’t begrudge me that. You did exactly the same. If you could be king then why not me? Why not?  
I don’t regret it. I only regret you. I never hurt the boys. How could you believe that I would? I’m not that much of a monster at least. I’m not a dog. Not your dog. Not his Not anyone’s.  
You’ve never trusted me, not really , none of you have. Never. And you are the ones who stole me. You took my childhood. My family. And I was supposed to be thankful? Fuck that. And fuck your fucking honour. I’m not Jon snow. I’m not ashamed of who I am. Why should I be? I’m not a wolf not a dog. I’m a kraken . A Greyjoy of pyke. No one can take that away, Not forever. Least of all you. You always knew what I was and I always knew what you were.  
I wouldve been a stark too and gladly so if only youd let me but you never would let me . this is what you did to me > This is what you forced me to become so don’t make me say I’m sorry now because it would be a lie and I could never lie to you. Thats one thing I wouldnt do.  
Goodbye Robb. you definitely don’t need me.  
I’d do it again. Every time I’d chose them.  
Goodbye my sweet king. Goodbye to what was and to what will never be. I didn’t hate you. Not any of you. Not the whole time. Not of any of the time. I don’t hate you.  
I’m not sorry though. You sent me away. You made me choose. You must have known I’d choose them. Because I had to. I’m no one’s dog. You were my brother but you can never make me sorry. I’m a Greyjoy. I am Theon and I will never be sorry for that.  
Never.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one after umm season five? when i was really upset that the show made Theon say he deserved everything and this is basically just a rant against that in Theon pov


End file.
